Nightmare
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: A evil Youko is out looking for someone with silver hair a gold eyes. With that person he can rule the Makai. But is the person he's after really who we think it is? And why is Shuuichi, Kurama's stepbrother, having dreams of Kurama's death? Yaoi H&k only
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. Any other character's that you see that are NOT apart of Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own.  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Nightmare: Prologue  
  
He smiled out the window of his newly built castle. It laid just outside of Raizen's territory. Where the little brat, Raizen's heir, could not get him. This is the perfect place to set up his plan. No one could tell him no. Besides the Makai will be his soon enough, but before that he needed someone. Someone with golden eyes, silver hair and a long luscious silver tail. He looked at his own silver hair. Yes someone who looked exactly like him: a silver furred Youko. Yes indeed, with that silver haired Youko, the Makai will be his.  
  
"Lord Ryudo"  
  
Ryudo turned from the window to address the voice. There he saw his right hand fox (a female red haired fox he should say) kneeling on one knee. If anybody else interrupted his thoughts they would be dead, but Itari has been with him for more than a few centuries. He smiled at her.  
  
"What news do you have for me Itari."  
  
"My lord, I have found him."  
  
Ryudo smile became evil and he returned to the window. "Excellent Itari. Extract him for me."  
  
Itari bowed. "Yes Milord" She got up and left.  
  
  
  
The brown haired boy watched as his brother took out what appeared to be a vine with thorns all over it. He couldn't hear what he called it, but it just came from a rose. The boy then looked at his brother's opponent's appearance. The guy his brother was fighting had silver hair, and a silver tail. He also had ears sticking out from the top of his head.  
  
In a blink of an eye they both started fighting. The boy could not tell who was winning as both of them were tied. But then the silver haired guy snapped his fingers, and there was a brillant flash. When the boy could finally see again the silver hair person was gone and his brother was laying, unmoving, a distance away. The boy couldn't move as he watched his brother's life blood leak out of him at every poor.  
  
"NII-SAAANNN"  
  
The boy then woke up, in a cold sweat and his sheets were damp (AN: no he did NOT wet the bed!) The boys breathing was coming in rasps. 'That dream again' he thought. He sat up and put his face in his hands. He's been having that dream for almost two weeks now. Every night it's the same. It always ended up with his brother's death. And every night for those two weeks he could not go back to sleep. His dream and his fear would not let him.  
  
As his breath got slower he recalled the dream once again, but this time he noticed something different. A voice calling at the same time he yelled for his nii-san. But it's what the voice said that sounded weird to him. The voice had said. "Kurama"  
  
TBC ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey I know it's short, but aren't all prologues short? Please Review! Onegai? Arlyssa 


	2. Nightmare Ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, though I do wish I could own Hiei. I can't help it, he's so kawai.  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Kagirinaku tsudzuko ankoku no sora hibiwarete-yuku enrai no oto tachidomaru tabi ashimoto ga yureru  
Dark skies that stretches out limitlessly  
The sound of distant, cracking thunder  
Whenever I stand, my steps  
sway  
Nightmare by Megumi Ogata  
  
Nightmare Chapter 1  
  
Shuuichi Hatanaka sighed happily as he threw the books, that he did not need to take home, which was all of them, into his locker. Today his nii-san was picking him up from school and taking him shopping for 'Kaasan's birthday. He has not seen his brother in a long time. Either his nii-san has been busy with work or he's been to busy with school and exams. That made him happy! Exams were over and spring break was starting. The whole week he is free from school. No more books, teachers, or boring lessons. Just plain old relaxing and spending time with his brother.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when his locker door slammed in front of his face, making him jump five feet into the air  
  
"Someone is happy that spring break is finally here. Penny for you thoughts?"  
  
Shuuichi looked over to see Sakura, his best friend since first grade, smiling enthusiastically at him. Shuuichi just smiled back  
  
"Yep! My brother is picking me up from school, and then on to shopping for my 'kassan's birthday. After that I have a week of freedom."  
  
"Ahh brotherly bonding. Tell me he's the cute one with red hair and grass green eyes?"  
  
Shuuchi gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Cute one? Sakura since when were interested in guys? You better be careful or else your girlfriend might hear you and get jealous. Then I won't even have a brother to spend 'brotherly bonding', as you so elegantly put it, with."  
  
Sakura pouted has he bent down to pick up his satchel, and put on his shoes. "You're no fun Shu-kun. But don't worry your brother will be save from Aya's wrath." she said as they started to walk out from the building.  
  
Shuuichi smiled as he noticed his brother standing in the gates to the schoolyard. "Have a good break Sakura. Have fun with Aya. I'll probably call you later, Ja!"  
  
With that he ran to met his nii-san  
  
"Ja Ne! Shu-kun"  
  
Shuuichi muffled out a greeting to his brother and his brother did the same.  
  
"So," his brother started "Who was that cute young girl you were with?"  
  
Shuuichi raised an eyebrow. Were Sakura and his brother psychically linked? "No that was Sakura. She has been my best friend since I was in first grade. Besides her girlfriend would kill me if we got together."  
  
"Oh! So that was Sakura. She sure has changed since I last saw her. I think it was 'Kaasan's and Tousan's wedding." His brother then gave him a look. "Her girlfriend?"  
  
Shuuichi nodded "Yes nii-san. Sakura is gay."  
  
His brother just chuckled. "Then her and I aren't that different after all."  
  
Shuuichi smiled. "Nope! Speaking of gay, how's Hiei?"  
  
His brother brightened at the mention of his lover's name. "Hiei is just fine. In fact I think he's doing great. He has just found his sister and is now visiting her. He can't stop smiling. It's nice of you to think of him. I'm sure Hiei will appreciate it."  
  
"Well, just to let you know. If he hurts you in ANY way, he'll have to deal with me." He tried to look tough, but in the end it just made them both laugh. Neither of them noticed a figure watching the from afar.  
  
Kurama watched his brother has they went through the stores of the mall looking for a birthday present for his 'Kaasan. He noticed something's were different. For one thing Shuuichi has dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he has not been sleeping well. Also, and he's hiding it VERY well, is that something is bothering him. He could have sworn that Hiei has given him some tips on how to conceal his emotions. Something was bothering him all right. That something even caused 'Tousan to call him into his office and practically beg him to talk to Shuuichi, since he and Shuuichi have always been close. The only thing that 'Tousan could tell him was that Shuuichi has been waking up every night for the past two weeks yelling out 'nii-san'.  
  
Kurama thought it a bit odd that now 'Tousan was just coming to him. Kurama had stated this, but all 'Tousan had said was that he had thought it would just blow over, apparently, it has not. So Kurama was here, hoping Shuuichi would talk to him and find out why Shuuichi has been screaming for him at night, but for right now, 'Kaasan's birthday present was more important.  
  
Finally! After many hours of shopping, they agreed to put their money together and buy 'Kaasan a big present from both of them. They also agreed to hide the present at Kurama's apartment. So they both ended up on Kurama's living room floor, trying to wrap a very weird shaped box. It proved to be very unsuccessful, and the living room in shambles. Kurama looked at the clock. 'Hiei will be home soon for dinner. I hope his visit with Yukina went well.' He then looked at the floor, back at the clock, then to the kitchen. Shuuichi noticed this and offered to clean up the living room while Kurama would make dinner. He called home just to make sure he could stay over at his nii-san's for dinner.  
  
He was about to pick up the last bit of paper when he saw the bundle of roses on the coffee table. Shuuichi was immediately reminded of his dream. Not liking what he remembered he shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. Just on impulse he reached out to touch a rose, and then all he saw was blood. It was streaming down the walls of his brother's apartment. The blood was even on him, covering him. He looked down; just to see how much was on him was when he saw it. A body lies not to far from him. He recognized his brother immediately, and tried to run over to him, but he couldn't. He looked down at himself again and saw he bound together by what appears to be vines. He squirmed to get loose, but no anvil. He looked up at his nii-san and saw the silver haired person standing over his nii-san, grinning  
  
"No! Stop! Leave him alone!" He yelled, but the silver haired person didn't hear him, just kept on grinning. "NII-SAAAANN!!!!" Then the blackness took over.  
  
Kurama was just turning off what he was cooking for dinner when he heard Shuuichi called out bloody-murder for him. He quickly forgot everything he was doing and ran towards Shuuichi. He barely made it time to catch Shuuichi as he fell to the ground. He lowered himself and his brother's lifeless form to the floor, holding him. He brother was scared. He heard it in his voice as he called out, he can feel it even now as his brother lay unconscious in his arms. 'Shuuichi, what are dreaming about? What is scaring you so bad that you call out of me in desperation? Please tell me when you wake up. Onegai.' Kurama got up and laid Shuuichi on the couch, covering him with the blanket that always laid on the back of the couch.  
  
"Sleep well, itouto." With that he went back to the kitchen, just as Hiei came threw the bedroom window. Kurama smiled at the familiar ki. "Welcome home Itoshi. How was Yukina?" he said as Hiei came into the kitchen.  
  
"Fine" was all Hiei said and noticed Shuuchi lying on the couch. "What's he doing here fox?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, we went shopping for 'Kaasan's birthday and we brought the present back here. We tried to wrap it, but all we ended up doing was getting the living room floor messy."  
  
"Hn. seems he's having a nightmare."  
  
Kurama just sat dinner on the table and looked over at Shuuichi, and yes indeed, he was having a nightmare.  
  
"That's also why he's here, love. It seems that he's been having them for almost two weeks, and has not told anyone about them. 'Tousan says he's been screaming for me every night. He's also been losing sleep."  
  
Hiei just looked at the fox disguised as human from the corner of his eye. He walked over to Shuuichi, while pulling off his ward to his Jagan, and putting a hand on Shuuichi's forehead.  
  
What Hiei saw surprised him. There Kurama was fighting another youko, both were evenly matched. But the other youko snapped his fingers and a bright light flooded his vision. When is cleared, the youko was gone and Kurama lie on the ground, bleeding from every pour. Hiei tried to run towards his lover but couldn't move, all he could do was scream out his lover's name. Then Shuuichi woke up.  
  
Kurama stared at both his brother and Lover questionly. His brother looked scared, while Hiei just stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Shuuichi?"  
  
Shuuichi looked up at his brother and sighed. He sat up and indicating for Kurama to sit down. Hiei took the cushion beside Kurama holding his hand.  
  
Kurama was surprised that Hiei was showing affection in front another person, besides him. But his concern right now was Shuuichi.  
  
Shuuichi brought up his knees to his chest. "It's been happening for the past two weeks. It won't leave me alone. The dream I mean. Every night, I dream that are fighting some guy with silver hair and a silver tail. You make a whip from a rose and then you two fighting. But the silver haired guy does not play fair, and snaps his fingers. There is a blinding white light and when it clears the silver haired guy is gone and you are lying on the floor, bleeding, and not moving. I don't know if you are dead or not cause that's when I wake up. But the weirdest one was the one last night. Last night as I scream for you, another voice accompanied mine. But it was not your name the voice screamed but another name. Kurama I think it was."  
  
Shuuichi went silent after that and Kurama just stared at him. He couldn't believe it. Here he was trying to decide whether or not to tell his family of his true origins, and his stepbrother almost knows the truth. Hiei squeezing his hand brought him back to reality. "You've been having that same dream every night?" Shuuichi nodded "What happened just now in the living room?"  
  
"The end result was the same, but you were already on the floor. Bleeding. But we were here in this apartment, and the silver haired guy was standing over you, grinning. It went black after that."  
  
"Shuuichi" It was Hiei this time "Have you had these kind of dreams before."  
  
Shuuichi hesitated and then nodded. "Yes once when my mother died. I dreamt the exact why my mother would die. And another time when my Grandma and Grandpa Hatanaka died. Usually the dreams will play out in real life, as they do in my dreams."  
  
Everyone was silent after that. For what seems like hours Kurama finally spoke up. "Well dinner is getting cold and I for one am hungry. Also Shuuichi, I want you to spend the night here in the spare bedroom. Now, no, excuses. I will not here it. I'll make you some special tea, that way those dreams will not bother you this night, so you can get some sleep, and lord knows you need it."  
  
Kurama got into bed and slid his body up next to Hiei's, wrapping his arms around his torso. "Something wrong Hiei?"  
  
Hiei just nodded. "It's about Shuuichi's dream. That 'silver haired guy' he was talking about was a youko. And you know what? He looked exactly like you."  
  
TBC. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yah!! I got the first chapter done!!!! The next one hopefully should be out soon 


	3. Nightmare Ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I am just borrowing them for a while. Don't worry I'll give them back when I'm finished. Honestly!!!  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Atatakai hito kotoba wo karite Natsukashii hi no sugata wo karite Oshiyosete-kuru akuyume-tachi Nightmare!  
Borrowing the words of a warm person  
Borrowing the form of nostalgic days  
Bad dreams step ever closer  
Nightmare!  
  
Nightmare, by Megumi Ogata  
  
Nightmare, Chapter 2  
  
Itari watch her prey mingle with the other human. They talked about a lot of things but she could not hear them, nor did she care. She was only there for one thing, and that is to complete her mission to Lord Ryudo. Finally the Makai will belong to Lord Ryudo, it's rightful owner, and first one to go when he rule supreme, would be that brat of Raizen. She will make she he knew the true meaning of pain. She would enjoy it immensely.  
  
She then followed them to an odd shaped building. Humans lived right next to each other, but yet right on top of them. She could careless on the reason why this was like this. She was not going to stay here long, besides humans were weak stupid creatures. There is nothing there for respect. She kill could all of them in that building in an instant, but then she would be wasting time, and that would not look good on Lord Ryudo's part.  
  
She stood there on a tree branch just outside the odd looking building, planning on how to get her prey. She was a bout to make her move when she felt a powerful demonic ki coming towards her. She quickly hid herself in the dense tree, masking her sent and you-ki. Out of nowhere a little demon showed up right outside the window she was watching. It was Mukuro's heir, the arrogant little firebrat. She watched him go in. This was not good; she did not want to face him now. He would only delay her even more, but ohh she would get him, right after Raizen's brat. Then she'll go after Mukuro and Yomi. All three lords of the Makai will know what's like to be on the sharp edge of her sword. She will make sure their deaths were slow and painful. Their pain expressions forever painted on their dead bodies. Ohh what a sight that would be. She smiled at the window.  
  
"You are save now, my pet, but soon, soon you will be mine, and then.there will be nothing but pain for you." She then quickly left the area, laughing all the way.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurama smiled at the conversation that was going between his family. They were at the park celebrating his 'Kaasan birthday. It was lovely spring day, perfect for a picnic. Though his attention was not on the conversation, but on his brother. He did not appear to be disturbed at all; in fact he seemed.normal. To normal. Maybe talking about it helped, but somehow Kurama doubted that.  
  
Hiei on the other hand was more disturbed by that dream than he let on. Actions speak louder than words. He had been woken up by Hiei this morning, and Hiei had proceeded to make love to him like there was no tomorrow and it would be their last time, not that he minded mind you. Even after they were done Hiei wanted to play a bit more, that is until Shuuichi yelled in from the second bedroom for them to be quiet. If he remembered correctly, the exact quote was: "Will you two be quiet!!! You have a guest for crying out loud, learn some consideration!! Sheesh you guys were much quieter at home, think you can remember how?" Kurama literally had to keep Hiei from roasting his brother on an open flame. He did not want to explain to his parents how Shuuichi died from fire burns when there was no fire. But still for Hiei to be this disturbed by a simple dream, something must be wrong.  
  
To tell you the truth even Kurama was nervous. He was not disturbed, no he was nervous. Hiei said it was another Youko that looked like him. There was only one Youko out there that looked like him, and he did not want to run into him anytime soon. In fact Kurama never wanted to meet him ever again, just remembering that youko gave him chills. He'd have to be extra careful from now on.  
  
"Shu-chan?"  
  
Kurama, startled out of his thoughts, looked up at his mother, and gave her an innocent smile. "I'm sorry "Kaasan. I was not paying attention. What were you saying?"  
  
"Obviously!" All three heads turn to the younger Shuuichi, whom had his arms crossed. "Probably to busy thinking of Hiei to be interested in our conversation. Though you would think that this morning's activities would last you through out the day, but apparently not. Of course there I was having a good full nights sleep, what ever you put in that tea helped, thank you, when I was awoken by sounds of you and Hiei doing the naked pretzel, with virgin ears in the next room. You nii-san, are insatiable."  
  
Through out Shuuichi's speech, Kurama blushed, turning red with every word Shuuichi spoke. 'At least he didn't give out Hiei's gender, for that I'm thankful for.' thought Kurama. Then Kurama heard laughing. Here he was expected to hear some kind of scolding, but not laughing. He turned to his 'Kaasan and 'Tousan and saw they were both indeed laughing. Laughing, and not ...appalled? 'Tousan had his head thrown back and laughing his head off, and 'Kaasan had more of a controlled laughter, she had her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking. Tears were coming out from both pairs of eyes.  
  
Shiori wiped away tear. "Ohh Shu-chan, you should have seen your face! Its color matched your hair. Ha ha ha ha! You need not worry Shu- chan, it's a fact of life and I'm glad you found someone worthy. Though you sound like your father. He too was insatiable."  
  
"Your mother is right Shuiichi. Your face was bright red." said Kazuya Hatanaka, still laughing. He then turned to his own son. "As for you Shuuichi, it was a good comment, but when did you learn to talk like that? I think you're spending too much time with Sakura."  
  
Shuuichi just hmphed.  
  
Kurama still could not get over this. Not in a million years did he think his family was this open. 'I guess things change when one moves out.' he thought sarcastically. That was when he felt a familiar you-ki. He saw a sword out of the corner of his eye coming straight for his family. He quickly predicted where the sword would land and pushed his brother out of the way, landing on top of him. He felt pain as the sword cut through the flesh of his left arm and then imbedding itself into the ground. He looked down at his brother, who looked back at him in shock. Then he got up.  
  
"Shuuichi you ok?" he asked and Shuuichi nodded. He heard a gasp from his mother  
  
"Shu-chan! Your arm!"  
  
Kurama looked at his arm, then back at his mother. "It's nothing 'Kaasan, just a scratch."  
  
"You're sure nii-san? It looks like it's bleeding pretty bad."  
  
Kurama smiled, despite the pain, and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He then turned his attention back to the sword. He knew that sword, and only one person held that sword. Itari!  
  
The sword then began to move. It wiggled back and forth until finally it was free and flew back to its master. Kurama followed the direction in which the sword was traveling to a female fox demon, standing just outside the tree line of the park. He was instantly up on his feet, standing protectively in front of his family.  
  
The fox demon caught the sword. She wore a tight fitting black armor. Though it looked like a one-piece jumpsuit, it was made out of the toughest demon hide there was; a short black skirt adorned her waist, along with the sword's sheath and a whip hanging at her side. Knee high boots covered her feet and shins. (AN: Think of the pink Power Ranger outfit, only in black without the gloves and helmet, and there you go.) Her red hair flowed down her back and her red tail flicked in annoyance. Her cold gray eyes narrowed. It nerved her that the red haired ningen pushed her prey out of the way. That attack was not meant to kill, but to stun only. This human must have extraordinary spiritual powers to be immune to that blade. Oh she knew that he was cut, she could smell his blood from here. Never the less, she will have her prey. She sheathed her sword and started to walk towards the little family, the red haired ningen stood guard the whole time. She stopped a few yards away. Her eyes turned to cold gray steel.  
  
"You're the first ningen to ever stay immune to my sword's power. You should be out cold on the ground right now. You're lucky I wasn't aiming to kill."  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes. "And I thank you for that"  
  
Itari's eyes narrowed even more. "Do not mock me ningen! Or you'll very soon find yourself in the afterlife."  
  
"Then do not attack my family, Youkai, or you will be the one going to hell."  
  
"Brave words my red haired ningen, but you're wasting my time. My Lord Ryudo is waiting for his prize."  
  
"His prize? May I ask what that is?"  
  
Itari laughed, "Since you are ready to throw your life to protect it I'll tell you. A person with gold eyes and silver hair. To you he may seem like an ordinary human, but if you know what to look for, he stands out like a sore thumb. The boy behind you is the one I want. I suggest you stand aside, unless of course you wish plan your funeral today."  
  
Kurama's answer was to pull out a rose from his hair. "My decision stands the same. I will not let you near anyone of these people. ROSE WHIP!"  
  
The rose suddenly extended and turned into Kurama's favorite weapon. Itari's face turned from cold emotionless, to surprise. "How do you know that technique? The only person with that ability is dead."  
  
Kurama smiled evilly. "Correction, he's only been in hiding. And only recently has he been able to emerge. Youko Kurama, still lives."  
  
Itari's eyes widen even more. 'He still lives? But how?' then it suddenly hit her. How else was this human able to perform the rose whip technique. Youko Kurama has taken a human form. "How could you?! How could you degrade yourself and take a weak human body? You are a demon!"  
  
"I am no more demon than I am human. I assure you of that. Whatever Ryudo has planned I will stand in his way."  
  
Itari narrowed her eyes again. This human form of Youko Kurama is weaker than his original form. Youko Kurama had great strength and beauty. This Kurama has nothing. For Kurama's sake she will get rid of this hideous, yet beautiful human form. In order to set him free she must. Lord Ryudo will understand and he would agree on what she is about to do. It may break his heart, but he would agree.  
  
"Fine than ningen! You may be Kurama in human skin, but I will still defeat you. In order to set you free, and claim Lord Ryudo's prize, I must. Prepare yourself! Today you die!"  
  
She pulled her own whip from her side, and went into a fighting stance. They studied each other for what seemed like hours when Itari made the first move. She swung her whip out and Kurama countered hit with a swing of his own. He then turned his attention to his family, not taking his eyes off Itari.  
  
"'Tousan, I want you to take the others and run. Find a place to hide. I'll find you later and explain everything, but right now just run away."  
  
"But Nii-san."  
  
"Shuuichi GO!"  
  
Shuuichi was surprised; his brother never spoke to him with that kind of tone. His brother was always soft spoken, but now, he's harsh. Shuuichi could only nod. Now he understood why people keep saying, it is always the quiet ones you have to watch out for. He turned to his parents. He could see that 'Tousan was indeed torn. Torn from running away, and staying to help. 'Kaasan just kept worried eyes to his brother. Finally his father spoke up.  
  
"Shuiichi I trust your judgment on this. We will go, but you have to promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"I will 'Tousan, just take care of 'Kaasan and Shuuichi."  
  
"Don't worry, I will." He turned to Shiori and Shuuichi. "Let's go. Shiori, I trust Shuiichi to handle this, now you must." Shiori just nodded and all three of them got up and ran in the opposite direction from which Kurama and Itari was standing.  
  
Itari saw this and unsheathed her sword. "Oh no you don't! Lord Ryudo will have his prize!" She then threw her sword, it headed straight for Shuuichi.  
  
Kurama knew that once the sword was thrown, nothing could stop it from alternating its coarse, so quickly he ran after Shuuichi and once again knocked him out of the way. The sword this time grazed his back, pain shot up everywhere in his body and he fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
Shuuichi lost his balance as he felt his brother push him out of the way, once again. He too fell to the ground, hard. He looked up after the shock of pain from falling hard on the ground went away, to see his brother also on the ground, but with a big sword wound across his back.  
  
"Nii-san!!"  
  
His brother was starting to get up also, but Itari wasn't done. She called back her sword, having it swipe his brother's back once again. Now there were two sword marks on his back. His brother cried out in pain and fell back down to the ground. He quickly ran to Kurama's side, and gathered him into his arms. He couldn't believe all the blood, it was everywhere. His brother would die from blood loss, if they didn't find help for him soon. His parents stopped short a few feet away, having heard his brother's cries.  
  
Kurama couldn't feel anything but pain, not even his brother's arms around him, even though he knew that they were there. The sword's power was starting to take it's coarse. His back and arm felt like they were on fire and it felt like that fire would consume him with in minutes. He tried to forget the pain and burning and get up, but it was no use, he couldn't move. He slumped back down into his brother's arms and looked up at Itari as she came closer, stopping again a few feet.  
  
"I told you would die today, and for not listening you can suffer. I will not grant you a quick death. That is not the way I work. The more pain the better, I always said. I doubt you have forgotten that. Now for what I came here for."  
  
She turned to Shuuichi, bringing her whip up. And just as she was about to bring it down, a sphere of spirit energy came thundering towards her. She screamed in pain as the full force of that energy ball hit her, throwing her a few feet away.  
  
Kurama turned his head to the direction in which the energy ball came from to find Yusuke Urameshi standing not to far away.  
  
"I don't appreciate people killing my friends." He said to the prone body of Itari lying on the ground. Yusuke quickly ran over to Kurama and asked if he was ok. Kurama laughed a little as Yusuke helped him sit up.  
  
"Impeccable timing as always Yusuke. Do not worry, these wounds are not as bad as when I had that death plant growing inside me." That caused Yusuke to smile.  
  
"That's the spirit Kurama. Just hold tight and we'll get you to Yukina, just as soon as we take care of Itari." He died away as he looked over to where Itari's body should be, but found nothing there. On guard he looked around trying to find her ki signature, but he couldn't find her.  
  
"Looking for me?" said a voice from the trees. "Over that last few centuries, I have learned to completely hide my ki signature. Good for me, bad for my enemies." The voice was bouncing all over the place, making it hard to pin point it. Suddenly a whip shot out of nowhere, wrapping itself around Shuuichi. He was then holstered into the air and disappeared into the trees, to stun to yell. "I have completed my mission. I hope to see you soon." With that she left. All traces of her gone and along with Shuuichi.  
  
TBC..  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Wipes forehead with back of hand* phew that took me forever to write. As I was writing this chapter for the first time, my computer froze and then I had rewrite everything. Ohhh that was frustrating. This was not my original plan, but I like how this turned out better. So please tell me what you think. Am I not being clear enough on anything? What? Anything you have issues on, please tell me and I'll try to fix it up. In the meantime I'll be snuggling my Hiei-bear. *Snuggles Hiei and holds on tighter as he tries to get away* Once again please review.  
  
Arlyssa. 


End file.
